


That One

by Inali



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Pet Store, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Mistaken Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 14:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30090297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inali/pseuds/Inali
Summary: Maz and her newly adopted daughter Rey go to an animal shelter to adopt a pet. Rey finds just the perfect one as they walk through the kennel runs.
Relationships: Maz Kanata & Rey, Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 7
Kudos: 60





	That One

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a tweet by @dannynett

* * *

Ben was three hours into his "volunteering" shift at the Takodana Animal Shelter and busily cleaning the kennels while someone took the dogs out one by one for their walk. Calling it volunteering was the shelter being nice, they knew why he was here just as well as he did. Community service. 400 hours of unpaid work as punishment for his charge of non-grievous assault and being only 17. The work was dirty sometimes, but he didn't have to interact with many people. Being around the animals helped him calm his mind and all the hours he had to do kept him well away from the rest of the First Order, something he was fairly sure Leia had called in a favour for. Keep him happy and busy in hopes he'd forget about the gang before he was in too deep.

He was barely paying attention to his surroundings, letting his mind wander while he washed the kennel walls.

"That one," a small voice said from the other side of the kennel door. Ben looked up wondering which dog was being picked when he caught sight of a little girl with brown hair pointing directly at him.

"Hold on," came a voice from down the hall. Soon enough the little girl was joined by an older woman, it wasn't till she burst out laughing that his shock wore off and he realized the older woman was Maz Kanata, an old friend of Han's and neighbour from down the street. "Oh, Rey honey, you can't have that one. That's Ben."

"Why is he in a kennel if he can't be adopted?" The girl named Rey asked.

"I'm cleaning it," he grumbled feeling his ears get warm. "But if you're looking for a dog I have an idea of someone you might like. Go see the dog in kennel 8D9."

Rey nodded and grabbed Maz's hand, tugging her along the runs to find the kennel he recommended while Ben went back to cleaning.

His shift done and all the kennels refreshed for the day Ben made his way towards reception to let the front of house staff know he was leaving for the day. He spotted Maz, but didn't see Rey.

"That was a good suggestion, boy," Maz told him, keeping her eyes on the window that looked into the meeting room. Ben followed her gaze and saw Rey with Emmie from kennel 8D9. "How did you know she'd be a good fit?"

"Emmie's been here longer than any of the others," Ben shrugged. "She's not good with cats or very many men and she's best in a quiet home with no other pets. It's a pretty tall order for most people and she gets passed over. It being just you two I thought it might finally be her chance to get out of this place." Maz nodded and the both watched girl and dog get to know one another. "There's one other reason... I figured if she wanted someone like me who looks angry all the time, then maybe she could see past how scary Emmie looks with her lip always looking like it's curled back. She looks mean, but she really just wants to belong to someone." He wasn't totally sure if he was still talking about Emmie and was about to awkwardly excuse himself when a post-it was stuck to his hand, he looked at Maz bewildered.

"My number. I'm going to need a sitter for Rey on poker nights. If you're looking for a little extra spending money you call me. Poker's on Sundays and Thursdays." Maz gave him a quick patnon the shoulder before going to collect Rey and sign the ast bit of paperwork for them to take Emmie home. Ben watched them go then turned his attention to the note in his hand.

He should be with the First Order on those days, but maybe Maz and Rey coming in to adopt gqve gim that little boost that maybe it wasn't so bad having to do be here volunteering after all.


End file.
